The present invention relates to a fluid-tight connecting and shielding device which passes through a separating wall. Such a device is particularly adapted for use in an electrical cable circuit for supplying external electric current to a motor of a pump located in an accumulation tank or vessel. This pump is provided to pump liquefied gas having an ultra-low temperature such as LPG or LNG stored in the tank. The fluid-tight device provides high efficiency and easy assembly with a compact, low-cost structure.
A conventional connector device requires a large number of components and is bulky. It is a primary object of the invention to provide a piercing fluid-tight connector device which is compact and uses fewer components than conventional devices.